Get Out Alive
by KaikelX
Summary: Song fig, using the song named above by Three Days Grace. Pvt Willette and his two squad-mates attempt to escape a Covenant force.


Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Halo, or anything associated with it. I also do not claim to own the lyrics for the son "Get Out Alive" by Three Days Grace

A scream came out from behind Pvt. Willette, turning, he saw Dereck fire his shotgun into an elite, before it slashed its sword right through his stomach, sending him to the ground in a spray of blood, before turning, and sending a plasma bolt at Willette, searing through his leg.

_No time for goodbye he said as he faded away_

_Don't put your life in someone's hands _

_They're bound to steal it away _

_Don't hide your mistakes_

_ 'Cause they'll find you, burn you, then he said_

He cried out in pain, but managed to stay on his feet, before the elite fell, it's shield blown apart, along with it's chest, as Yun shot it with her sniper rifle.

He ran. Or rather, limped.

Sobbing both tears of pain, from a plasma burn at the leg, and tears of sorrow, he stumbled to the warthog, and Corporal Yun reached out, helping him into the passenger seat.

In the process, he caught a glimpse in the rear view mirror. Fire.

The city was burning.

He watched as something appeared on the mirror.

Wraiths.

Groaning in agony, Willette watched as Yun slammed her foot on the pedal. The wheels of the jeep spun furiously, as they fought to get a grip, before the warthog lurched forwards, causing Willette to cry out in agony, as his bad foot pressed back against the seat.

_If you want to get out alive_

_ Hold on for your life_

_ If you want to get out alive _

_Hold on for your life_

The warthog raced forwards, dodging bursts of plasma from the Wraiths by sheer luck more than skill. But even luck eventually runs out.

A lucky hit sent the jeep tumbling spinning, and then tumbling, wrecking the vehicle. The mounted gun on the back was torn off from the force. Something wet sprayed onto him.

As they finally came to rest, Willette looked over.

A giant shard of glass had punched through Yun's neck, a mortal blow. As he looked, frozen in horror, it was clear she was still alive, her eyes portraying her final gasps of agony.

"Run...."

Her voice came out in a last gasp....

_This is my last time she said_

_ As she faded away _

_It's hard to imagine _

_But one day you'll end up like me _

_Then she said_

Willette crawled out with his assault rifle, still nursing his foot. Through sheer force of will, he ignored the pain, stood, and started limping away, praying that he could find someone, anyone, who could take him away from all of this.

Too afraid to look behind him, he kept stumbling away.

_If you want to get out alive_

_ Go run for your life _

_If you want to get out alive _

_Go run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_ Go run for your life_

_ If you want to get out alive_

_ Go run for your life_

Before he knew it, plasma splashed all around him, before another bolt slammed into his other leg, sending him falling. Turning himself over, he saw that the elites had abandoned their wraiths, and her hunting him down on foot, knowing that they could move faster than their tanks.

_If I stay, it won't be long_

_ Till I'm burning on the inside _

_If I go, I can only hope _

_That I make it to the other side_

Heart full of fear as he turned back around, he started crawling, trying to preserve every last second of life he could. The aliens were close. They were so close. Now, he could hear them, and their rapid footsteps, as their footsteps got louder and louder.

_If you want to get out alive _

_Go run for your life _

_If you want to get out alive _

_Go run for-_

_-If you want to get out alive _

_Go run for your life_

_ If you want to get out alive _

_Go run for-_

Soon, more alien weapons fire came at him, plasma, and this time needler rounds, as they bounced off the earth. Through some sort of miracle, not one hit him. The elites probably grew frustrated, and decided to save their ammo, as they had stopped firing.

Hope swelled in Willette's heart. Maybe they had turned back. Maybe they had decided that he wasn't worth their time.

With renewed vigor, he started crawling again, now confident that he could reach the landing site...reach help, reach others, and maybe, with those damn plasma wounds, reach home.

_If I stay, it won't be long _

_Till I'm burning on the inside _

_If I go, I can only hope _

_That I make it to the other side_

It wasn't to be. Willette saw smoke up ahead, and the tops of large pyres. There would be nothing left. No one.

As quick as it came, the hope fled, leaving him lying there, surrounded by death on all sides.

Turning, he saw an elite, in bright blue armor, with what seemed to be a grin on its face, as it activated its energy sword, the bright blade springing into life.

_If I stay, it won't be long _

_Till I'm burning on the inside _

_If I go, and if I go-_

Gripping his hand on his rifle, he turned, a sense of resignation the only thing he had left.

Pvt. Willette screamed his death cry, and pulled the trigger.

_Burning on the inside _

_Burning on the inside _

_Burning on the inside_


End file.
